


Rivers of London

by Rhea



Series: Fanvids [66]
Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: Fanvid, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7735546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanvid for Rivers of London by Ben Aaronovitch to song Beautiful World by Coldplay</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rivers of London

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KD reads (KDHeart)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/gifts).



> So, having just consumed this entire series in ~2 weeks (so worth it), I made a vid!

**Author's Note:**

> Sources from:  
> Alfred Enoch in How to Get Away with Murder & Alfred Enoch for Bello Mag Exclusive, James D'Arcy in Agent Carter & Guernica & Poirot Mystery of Blue Train,   
> Kerrie Hayes in Good Cop,   
> Zoe Kravitz in Dope & Yelling to the Sky & Treading Water,   
> Additional footage from Harry Potter, Merlin, London Tideway Improvements, The Secret Station - Aldwych, London Underground 2012, Reveal: Truth of Scotland Yard, Rivers of London Official Music Video, Rod Burnett's Punch and Judy Show, Punch and Judy 1901, Punch and Judy, The Royal Opera House: What Do You See, Longleat House English Stately Home. Seat Of The Marquesses of Bath, Fred Dibnah's Building of Britian, 83 vs 86 Cesar Male Mask,


End file.
